Snow Glows
by curiouslydreaming
Summary: A new month meant a new look; a new surgery. And a visit to her black market Zydrate dealer. Pre-Opera. One-shot.


Snow Glows

**Description: A new month meant a new look; a new surgery. And a visit to her black market Zydrate dealer. Pre-Opera. One-shot.**

**Warnings: Rated T, even though it's Repo! - Contains language and drug use. Another warning is that it's slightly OOC, but I had a LOT of fun writing this one... especially since the holidays are (quickly) approaching. :)**

**Disclaimer: All relative material below belongs to their respective owners Darren Smith, Terrance Zdunich, and Darren Bousman. I only own what is left of my sanity and the iPod this was typed on.**

* * *

><p>Winter fell upon Sanitarium Island as it did every year, but from as far back as Amber Sweet could remember, she had never seen snow. But, for the moment, snow was far from her mind - a new month meant it was time for a new look; a new surgery - a little holiday present to herself.<p>

The woman took a step forward to her balconies ledge, pulling her bathrobe closer to her skin, and looked at the empty street below. From where she was standing, she had one of the most spectacular views of the whole city, and it was one of the few things she truly acknowledged about her home. Sure.. she had her own maid, a personal chauffeur, and bodyguards at her beck and call, but those really didn't matter to her. Partly because she knew, eventually, they'd get fired or would find them attached to the end of Luigi's knife while he was hollering at the top of his lungs... and the other part was that they were human. She was more interested in material objects, since she saw that humans could be manipulated, rather easily, by herself or Pavi, and those were the weakest of the weak. For one who got as many surgeries as she did, she felt that each one was a shedding of her old skin; a brand new shield to cover herself with.

She stepped inside her bedroom, and closed the doors behind her, smiling slightly at the silence around her. It was a rare occasion for her to be home without her brothers or her father around, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad as well.

"But daddy, I want to come with you!" Amber pouted to her father, stomping her foot a little.

"Carmela, I told you. This is a...business thing...for your brothers and I. It might be best if you stay home."

Amber huffed slightly, heading over to her walk-in closet, and attempted to find the right clothes to go along with the new look she'd be getting.

"First, I need to pay him a visit." She mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes.

It's not that she didn't want to pay a visit to her black market Zydrate dealer, it's the fact that she had too. To her, he was her supplier because, well, he had the best Zydrate on the island. Far more potent and pure than the chemical-y, synthetic, let's-add-some-other-stuff-that-no-one-can-pronounce-and-mark-it-as Zydrate then-make-it-illegal-for-anyone-else-to-sell-manufacture-etc. and all that other fancy stuff.

Though she would never admit it, Amber felt as though her dealer saw her was another one of them; an addict, a junkie, perhaps a scalpel slut. A nuisance who came to him at least once a month.

_'And so what if he does. I don't care. I have a tough skin, and he's just a low life, dumpster dwelling dealer anyway. I'm Amber_ fucking_ Sweet!'_ She thought to herself as admired her clothing choice in the mirror, spinning around to look at each angle.

Her icy blue ice eyes first saw the top half of her body, clad in a black, knee-length jacket with dark purple lacing in the back. Then her eyes roamed over the tips of dark purple knee high boots, and she glanced at the tip of her boot heel which was a nice, sharp stiletto point. She smiled in approval and walked out of her room, perfecting her next look in her minds eye.

GraveRobber pulled the Zydrate gun out of its holster and surveyed the alley he was working in. He observed that there weren't many people in this alley, so he figured he'd make it quick, and find another.

'Most are probably avoiding this weather.' he thought to himself as his body shivered._ 'The cold of the night is even attempting to settle in my bones. I doubt anyone else would be out on a chilly night like this.'_

As he placed the vial into the gun, he looked slightly disgusted as he watched the first junkie approach him.

"Got any today, G?" A woman asked, in a low voice.

He waved the gun at her. "All loaded up." His voice lacked emotion, and he rolled his eyes slightly.

In reality, though, he wasn't very enthusiastic about his job, and could care less about most of the people he came across. He had grown tired of the same faces, day after day, and as the years slowly passed, he had seen people younger than himself trying to buy some of the Glow off of him. And that disgusted him the most.

"Well," the woman said, impatiently, "You gonna give me some or what?"

"Payment first." He sneered, holding his hand out.

She placed the credits into his open palm and smiled.

The man rolled his eyes once again and hastily placed the credits into his coat pocket, taking his other hand to rest on her shoulder, and maneuvering her to the nearest curb. "Sit."

The junkie smiled and obeyed him, watching his movements. She started to sweat with anticipation and withdrawal.

"Hey!" A shriek came from the end of the alley. "It's my turn!" Everyone turned to see who it was, including GraveRobber, and when he saw who it was, he quickly shot the woman in front of him, discarded the vial from the gun, and loaded a new one.

The person placed a hand onto his shoulder, and impatiently said, "I'm talking to you, GraveRobber."

GraveRobber turned on his heel, and peered down at the owner of the voice. "I heard you loud and clear, Amber." He waved his gun slowly, smirking as he saw her eyes following it. "Going in for a new look? I was just getting used to this one."

"Shut up and give it to me."

He holstered the gun. "Tssk. Is that any way to talk to me," he lowered his voice. "Carmela?"

Amber pulled her arm away from his shoulder and brought her hand across his face. "Don't you ever fucking call me that." She growled.

As he held his stinging cheek with one hand, the man quickly began to holster his gun with the other.

"No no no. Wait. Okay, look," She sighed, "Please?" She tried to make sure she was in the man's line of vision as she pouted.

He grumbled. "You're pathetic sometimes."

"At least I don't dwell in dumpsters and defile corpses." She smirked.

He shrugged, letting go of his cheek. "If I didn't have to do this..I wouldn't." He took out his Zydrate gun once more. "Got dough?"

"Of course I do."

'I'll have a nice red handprint there tomorrow.' he thought to himself as he held out his hand and watched the woman reach into the top of one of her boots, pulling out credits and handing them over to him. He pocketed it quickly.

"So? C'mon. I need to do this before daddy gets back."

GraveRobber grinned and turned her slightly, then shoved her against a grimy brick wall.

"What the fuck! That's fucking disgusting! Why can't I sit on the curb... like her?" She asked, pointing to the passed out addict GraveRobber served before her.

"Shhh." He placed a finger to his dark lips. "This shall be fun..." He grinned and crouched down before her.

Amber parted her jacket, slightly, revealing a short skirt underneath.

"Very nice." the man remarked, skimming his hand up her boots.

"I thought so too." She looked down at him as she felt him part her legs, slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying out a new spot to shoot. I heard it gets into the system faster, and it's most powerful from this angle."

"I'm not a fucking test animal, GraveRobber-"

"Shhh," he said once more, positioning the gun to her inner thigh.

"Don't you tell me too Shh! Do you know exactly who the fuck-"

GraveRobber rolled his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The woman's body jolted as her body surged with what could be best described as a spark traveling through her veins. Her eyelids drifted closed, and she felt herself being eased by the dealer to the ground, before she could collapse on her own.

He stood to discard the empty vial and loaded the gun once more. "How is it?" He asked, removing the tip of the used needle and replacing it with a fresh one.

"Best ever." was her mumbled reply.

"That's what I do, and that's what I'm here for.. I'm just your friendly neighborhood GraveRobber." He looked at her and couldn't help but to give a little bow before leaving her.

Amber rolled her head to her right side as she slowly made her left hand move to her wrist com, in order to page one of her eunichs. "Gabriel? Now. I'm ready. The alley. Hurry. I can't feel nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Amber woke hours later, finding herself in a familiar setting.<p>

_'My room…'_ She sat up, slowly._ 'I had surgery yesterday; I saw that dumpster dweller to get Zydrate...'_

"I got a new look yesterday! Oh, fuck. I hope they did it right."

The woman sprang out of bed, her bare feet running across her cheetah print rug to the large full length mirror attached to the wall. Staring at her reflection, she couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

Burgundy hair falling just below her shoulders, slightly larger breasts, slimmer thighs, and emerald eyes. All there, and all just how she had envisioned it.

"These surGENs and GENterns can do no wrong." She threw her head back and laughed. "Perfect holiday present."

She walked over to her balcony and went to open the door, but stopped short when she noticed a very slight dusting of something white. "What the hell?" She opened the door to a new, brisk, gloomy day on the Island that had a slight coating of... whatever the white stuff was.

"It snowed!" She heard echoed voices from the streets say. "It snowed!"

_'So this...is snow?'_ she pondered as she walked slowly outside. The snow was wet and cold underneath her feet. She looked down to examine the snow noticing the snow was... glowing. "What's this?" She asked herself as she bent down, brushing the dust around a bit. A vial of Zydrate, with a note attached, greeted her. She picked it up and rushed to the edge of the balcony, eying the vines, metal rods, and that made access rather easy for someone to climb. She exhaled, watching the white cloud swirl in front of her, and then quickly headed back inside, taking the rubber band off of the vial so she could read the slightly messy, wet note.

_C,_

_Thanks. See you next month, I presume? Bring this._

_Happy Holidays._

_-G_

"Miss Sweet? Breakfast is ready." A woman called from behind Amber's bedroom door.

She tried to conceal her smile, but as hard as she could... she couldn't. She crumpled the note and tossed it into her trash barrel, then sauntered over to her closet, deciding on what outfit would go good with the next surgery.

After all, it's a short time until the next month, and she definitely wants to shed her skin after this.


End file.
